The purpose of Core C, the Cell Transplantation and Analysis Core, is to provide critical support for cell sourcing, isolation and analysis needs of research performed under the three Projects and Core B, The specific service aims of Core C are: Aim 1: To procure specific cell types and tissues from human embryonic, fetal, neonatal and adult tissue specimens. The requirements of project scientists for primary human tissue specimens such as skin, hematopoietic and mesenchymal cells will be met by obtaining these tissues from fetal, neonatal and adult specimens. Aim 2: To provide flow cytometric analysis and sorting services to project scientists. Expertise and assistance with flow cytometric analysis and fluorescence-activated cell sorting (FACS) will be provided to project scientists. Aim 3: To assay teratoma formation in immunodeficient mice. One hallmark of induced pluripotent stem (IPS) cells is their capacity to form teratomas when transplanted into immunodeficient mice. IPS cells and differentiated cells generated by the 3 projects will be assayed for teratoma forming ability to measure pluripotentiality. Aim 4: To assay long-term multilineage hematopoietic reconstitution of candidate hematopoietic stem cells (HSCs) generated from IPS cells. The capacity of hematopoietic cells created from IPS cells under Project 3 to reconstitute erythroid, myeloid and lymphoid lineages for at least 12 weeks will be tested by transplantation into immunodeficient mice. The work will be performed under the guidance of Dr. Marcus Muench at Blood systems Research Institute utilizing the Core Immunology and Cell, Tissue and Vivarium Cores already established at that institution.